


I Promise

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec was on his way to see Magnus, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Luke, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Luke To The Rescue, M/M, Protective Luke, Rescue, This guy has the worst luck, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke saves Alec from being kidnapped by demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requesting a fic for Luke and Alec, so here is Dad Friend Luke ready to protect Alec Lightwood because Magnus would be devastated should anything happen to him.

Luke had just gotten off the phone with Clary when he heard the piercing scream. Of course, his senses had been on edge the entire night, as he walked down the dark streets of Brooklyn. Wolf packs had been causing trouble, and as leader, it was Luke’s job to fix it. 

He could smell the blood from blocks away, but there was something different about it. It smelled rustic and tangy, yes, but there was a certain... thing to it, for lack of a better word. It smelled sweet, sickly sweet, head-ache inducing sweet-

“Angel blood,” Luke whispered aloud, right as another scream came. Using his enhanced speed, Luke charged down the road and into what looked like a parking lot to see a group of demons.

Shit.

Luke could feel his claws starting to form, the smell of Angel blood thick in the air. Carefully, he managed to get closer, sticking to the shadows as they began talking, loud protests coming from the victim.

“-on’t do that-” a male voice cried out as Luke watched a demon flick what looked like a tentacle of sorts, “GET OFF ME!”

“And lose the bounty?” the demon replied with a laugh, “As if, pretty boy!”

Luke wrinkled his nose, wanting to gag. He knew that voice. And he remembered hearing that nickname before. His mind reeling, Luke pressed hismelf against the brick wall of the building as the Shadowhunter cried out once more, his voice becoming muffled as he was most likely gagged.

“Alright, fellas,” the one seeming to be the leader said, “Let’s go, we have what we came for!”

It was when the crowd dispersed that Luke saw who it was.

Alec. Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Insitute. Jace Herondale’s _parabatai_ \- what was he doing out this late and how had he gotten himself in this mess? And where was Jace? Surely he could feel the bond-

“Luke?!” Alec had apparently caught him, although the name didn’t com eout as much with something wrapped around his mouth, “LUKE!”

Well, the jig was up. The demons froze on the spot as Luke pulled away from the wall, revealing himself in the dim light of the parking lot. He cast a worried glance at Alec. The Shadowhunter was on the ground, one of the demons holding him by his hair, another making sure his arms were wrenched behind his back. Red ran down the side of his face, matted in his black hair.

“Let the boy go.”

The demon scoffed, “And let you have the bounty? No way, pal. Valentine paid us fair-”

Valentine. The name made Luke’s skin crawl. He knew about the whole former situation Jace had with the man. The lies that had been told, the strain ti had put on his relationship with Clary. But this? This was a low blow. This was a foolish attempt to show that he still had power over the Shadow world. 

A gasp of pain from Alec broke through Luke’s thoughts, and Luke found hismelf glaring at the demons. This was his turf. These demons had no right to hurt one of the pack; and as Luke raised his claws, he realized that’s what the Lightwood family had become. Part of his pack, along with Simon as a vampire, and Magnus, despite being centuries old.

These were his friends, and no one hurt his friends.

The fight was a quick one, and it only took a minute for Luke to tear down the demons themselves, at least another to dispatch the one gripping Alec so tightly there would be bruises the next day. 

Chest heaving, Luke retracted his claws, wiping the sweat off his brow as he turned to face Alec. Panting, he asked, “You okay, son?”

Alec looked ready to cry, staring up at Luke with wide-eyed awe, possibly a bit of fear. His skin was slick with ichor and sweat and blood, and Luke clicked his tongue. Alec really had the worst luck out of everyone, it seemed. Luke raised a hand, taking a step towards him.

“I’m going ot untie you now, okay?” Luke asked, calm, in control. Alec didn’t move, his eyes following Luke’s hands, his fingers as the werewolf crouched in front of him, “I’m taking off the gaga first, Alec. Ready?”

The process seemed agonizingly slow, but Luke knew that in situations like this, there was bound to be someone on the verge of a breakdown. He had seen it often enough in young werewolves when they had first transformed, and even Simon had displayed such mannerisms when he had first become a vampire. It was odd to see Alec so shaken, however, as he managed to peel the cloth away from his face. The blood from his wound looked like it was starting to dry, turning an ugly, crusted brown against his pale skin.

“Alec, can you hear me?” Luke pushed the authority in his tone, a sigh of relief escaping him when Alec gave the tiniest of nods. Pursing his lips, Luke said, “Can you tell me what happened?”

Alec’s eyes roamed his face, blue pools tentative, nervous. Luke knew he had every right to be on guard considering what just happened, and it was a side-effect of shock. Licking his lips, Alec nodded, opening his mouth and closing it again.

“Alec,” Luke pressed, “I need you to tell me what happened.”

Alec nodded again, “I-I was on my way to see-” Luke watched as Alec coughed, his breath coming out in thick clouds. Luke positioned himself so he was resting on his knees, eye-to eye with the other man.

“To see who?” Luke supplied, “Jace?” Alec shook his head, “Magnus, I was on my way to see Magnus and-”

“And you got jumped by demons,” Luke finished for him. Alec nodded, biting his lip as his cheeks flamed red. Alec cast his eyes at the ground. Small drops of red decorated the cement.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, his voice barely audible. Luke frowned.

“Alec, this isn’t your fault-” Luke began, moving to rest a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I just... when you showed up, I panicked,” Alec admitted, “a-and then you start- you started transforming and I couldn’t _do_ anything-”

Oh. Alec meant when he took down the demons. Luke knew he had been in the midst of transforming. He knew his claws had come out, maybe some fur around his face. and that must have been terrifying for Alec to see when he was in this state, this anxious mindset. 

And Luke knew that Alec, with his hands tied behind his back and the beginnings of a concussion, wouldn’t have been able to do much in terms of defense. Luke got up to walk around Alec, wincing at the sight of the ropes used to keep him still. Demons had superior strength, but this was something else; Alec’s wrists were rubbed raw, thin lines of crimson running down his knuckles. Luke carefully untied the knots, cringing at the chaffed skin on Alec’s forearms. 

“Alec, it’s okay,” Luke said, his hands light as he maneuvered Alec’s arms to his sides, “you didn’t know this was going to happen.”

The disappointment on Alec’s face was heartbreaking, “But I should have realized something was wrong, I mean, what- what if it was someone else? Izzy or Jace? What if it was Clary and I didn’t get there in time?”

Luke placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. This was not okay. Alec should not be beating himself up over this. Staring Alec square in the face, Luke shook his head, “It was not any of them. It was you. You should not be blaming yourself for this. It was out of your hands.”

Alec looked ready to say something, but Luke cut him off, “No, Alec. You need to realize that you can’t put everyone before yourself. This happened to _you_. What if I wasn’t here? How would Izzy and Jace feel?”

Luke knew Jace would be absolutely devastated, feeling the _parabatai_ bond fade. Isabelle would be beyond consoling, and Luke knew Clary and Simon would be just as upset. He didn’t even want to think about what Magnus was capable of should such a situation ever present itself. 

“Come on,” Luke put his arm protectively around Alec, guiding him to stand. His knees buckled and Luke heard the softest of apologies as Alec fell against him, “Magnus is not too far from here. We’ll have him patch you up and then I’ll call Jace or Isabelle. Okay?”

Alec nodded, and Luke rubbed his arm. The boy was shivering, the night air cool and nipping at his cheeks. They had made it halfway down the block when Alec allowed himself to cry, snot dripping from his nose, shoulders wracked with sobs.

“You’re safe now,” Luke assured him, “you’re safe. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request anything, message me at coloringpencils on Tumblr


End file.
